Fanelian Mediation
by Casa Circe
Summary: ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2017 Day Seven: Departure / Future. "If you're planning to leave him again, you need to say goodbye properly." Merle convinces Folken to seek a reconciliation.


**ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2017, Day 7: Departure / Future**

 _ **Fanelian Mediation**_

 **NOTE:**

 _ **I was struggling with these prompts when Radical-Rad196 posted a meta on Tumblr about Merle interacting with Folken in the series after his defection from Zaibach. And that got me thinking.**_

 _ **I haven't written a proper scene between these two before and there was a lot of potential for some intriguing interaction.**_

 _ **I figured that while Merle would harbor some hostility towards Folken, being so loyal to Van, she might also prove to be more civil to the former than Van. Let's face it, despite her youth, in some ways she has proven more mature than Van and that was fun to explore.**_

 _ **But I need to give credit where it is due and really, the idea came from Rad, so thank you so much! Hope you like how my interpretation of your prompt.**_

 _ **Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"If you're planning to leave him again, you need to say goodbye properly."

Folken Fanel turned around and found himself face to face with his adoptive sister, Merle. The cat-girl was standing proudly before him, her arms crossed across her chest defiantly, and her eyes challenging him to respond. Despite the significant height difference between the two, Merle was clearly the one in charge of the situation.

Folken had been on his way back to his laboratory to make some adjustments on his equipment. He had just come from a long and grueling council meeting with the various leaders of the alliance and he had answered seemingly countless questions about Emperor Dornkirk's plans and Zaibach's future movements. He was exhausted but also keenly aware that there was no time to waste.

Normally, no one paid much attention to where he went and what he did after these meetings so he was surprised by this confrontation, more so because it had been initiated by someone he did not really know too well. Merle had been such a small child when he left Fanelia, so it was unlikely that she had many memories of him.

Nevertheless, she had grown up with Van so she did have some idea of his older brother. And clearly she had a say in Fanel familial relations. Folken was not about to ignore her.

"He refuses to see me," Folken replied simply, in a tone of resignation.

"How can you let that stop you from trying?" the cat-girl said impatiently, "You're Fanels! You're too stubborn for your own good."

"As are you," Folken thought with amusement but did not say this out loud to avoid provoking the fiery girl. But he could not help but agree with her description of their family.

"You know he hates me," he said in a more somber tone, "and he has every right to. I don't think there is anything that I can say at this point that can ever earn his forgiveness."

"You need to try harder," Merle urged, "I know him. I know that underneath all that anger and resentment, he still wants his brother back. That's all he has ever wanted for ten years. And even after everything that has happened, I am sure that he is only waiting for you to reach out to him."

Folken continued to stare at her in surprise. She was exceedingly perceptive for one so young and when she said she knew his brother well, he believed her. After all, she had spent more time with Van than he ever did.

While it was true that he had never forgotten his younger brother and had thought about him constantly during his years in Zaibach, Folken could never claim to have been there for Van that long. In a way, Folken had spent more time with the Naria and Eriya, and even, thought it was so strange to think so, with Dilandau.

Looking at Merle now, she reminded him of the twins and he felt a sudden renewal of grief for their passing. He recognized in Merle's eyes the same steadfast devotion, that unshakeable loyalty, and that powerful protectiveness.

He had not deserved all that from the twins, and he had realized only too late how much they had given him. But he had no doubt that Van deserved Merle's love and loyalty and that the younger Fanel was more appreciative of his adoptive sister than Folken had ever been of the twins.

"I know I have no right to say anything," Folken said solemnly, "But I am grateful to you. I know that Van has only managed to come this far because of your help and support."

"Someone has to keep him out of trouble," Merle said modestly.

"You've taken such good care of him all this time," Folken said in a tone of genuine admiration.

"Always have, always will," Merle said simply.

And Folken believed her. "I know he will always do well with you by his side."

He saw the girl blush at this but she still maintained her strong stance. She walked towards him and spoke softly.

"He will never admit it but he needs you," she said, "more than he knows. No matter what happened before, you are still family, the only family he's got left."

"You're mistaken," Folken said gently, "he has you."

"I know, but still," Merle argued, "The two of you need to have a proper talk before it is too late."

Folken nodded. He agreed with her although he knew it would be extremely difficult for this to happen. But now that he knew he had her support, he considered that there might be a slim chance at getting his younger brother to speak to him again, even briefly. Somehow, despite his doomed status, Folken wanted to give Van some closure so that he could move on with his life unburdened by the past.

"Why don't you hate me?" Folken asked Merle curiously. "You have as much right as anyone to do so."

She blinked and was silent for a few moments, carefully considering her answer.

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered, "I think I did when we first found out that you were working for Zaibach. I was almost as angry as Lord Van. But so much has happened already, and I don't think it would do much good for us to hold on to hate when there is so much pain in the world."

Folken stared at her with greater admiration. He had had no idea she was this precocious and he marveled at her maturity. He would even go so far as to say she was more mature than Van.

"Or whatever," Merle added with an embarrassed shrug, "I guess I've just grown up a bit in the last few months. And it seems almost silly to keep being so angry at your only brother. Especially when he's already apologized."

"You do me too much credit," Folken replied, "Even I don't think I've done nearly enough to earn anyone's forgiveness."

"But he should at least talk to you properly," Merle argued, "He won't listen to me so I thought I'd try and push you to reach out to him. I really want you both to get along somehow. So do you think you can keep trying?"

Folken smiled at this. "Of course," he replied, "I'll try my best to speak to my brother."

"That's good to hear," Merle said with some cheerfulness, "And if he continues to be stubborn, I will make him see sense. He cannot refuse _me._ "

"I'm sure your powers of persuasion greatly exceed mine," Folken remarked, his smile widening.

Merle smiled back and it seemed that they had reached an accord. Suddenly, Folken wished that he could have been able to get to know her better. But there was no time, and he was grateful for even this short but significant conversation. He had learned so much about her in one evening and he only hoped that what she had learned about him was to her satisfaction.

"Thank you for all you've done for our family," Folken said softly.

Merle simply nodded in response. For a few moments, she seemed to have something else on her mind.

"I just have one more question," the cat-girl began hesitantly.

"Of course," Folken said encouragingly.

"Are you absolutely sure about the meaning of your black wings?" Merle asked.

Folken raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had not expected her to question his current circumstances. He nodded gravely but noted that his companion did not look too convinced.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked.

"Well," she said, giving him a strange look and then shrugging, "You've been wrong before."


End file.
